Shadowstar's Life/Chapter 8
Chapter description :ShadowClan huddles nervously together at Fourtrees, worrying the forest is no longer safe. Shadowstar is leading her Clan home when she notices Windstar near an oak. She tells Raven Pelt to take the Clan back to camp, but he protests and admits he's concerned about her safety. She reassures him he'll do fine and ShadowClan must be protected. He agrees and calls his Clan to leave, and Shadowstar tells Pebble Heart to follow them as well. After they leave, Windstar tells Shadowstar Quick Water is lying and it's not safe for her to be on Clan land. She adds they're not stupid, but they're more than rogues if cats don't follow the code. Shadowstar agrees, knowing the code must be defended in order to maintain peace. :Windstar asks how they're going to do that, which makes Shadowstar look up at the sky. She hopes her ancestors are watching over her before replying Quick Water put herself outside the code and StarClan would think that's just. Windstar is shocked, and Shadowstar says they must keep their Clans safe from Quick Water, no matter the cost. She then reveals to the WindClan leader she's on her last life, and she'll go to StarClan the next time she dies. Windstar becomes doubtful at the thought of losing Shadowstar, but the latter states if she dies, Raven Pelt will be able to guide ShadowClan in her place and if it's the end, it'll all be okay. After briefly joking, she says it's time to make a plan. :The next day, Shadowstar remembers how she told her Clanmates to prepare to confront Quick Water. She cleans out her nest, then strolls around camp. She finds Bubbling Stream teaching Juniper Branch a fighting technique and praises the former she-cat, telling her to show the young cats. She then takes Dusk Nose and Mud Paws hunting, which fills her with happiness. Throughout the day she continues to check on her Clanmates before eating a starling with Pebble Heart. Shadowstar asks him if he remembers leaving the moor, which makes him remember how Cloud Spots reassured him he'd be a great medicine cat in the pines. She tells Pebble Heart she is grateful for his service to ShadowClan. :After ShadowClan is done eating the evening meal, Shadowstar pulls Raven Pelt over to talk. He tells her everyone is ready; they are ready to fight to survive. The black she-cat suddenly confesses to Raven Pelt she's on her last life and he must prepare to lead ShadowClan. The deputy panics, not wanting her to die, but Shadowstar reminds him he needs to be ready, and he must remember to do what's right and let StarClan guide him. By moonrise, Shadowstar remembers her speaking with every one of her Clanmates, and that Pebble Heart and Raven Pelt know she's on her final life. She feels positive that her ancestors are watching over her, and wonders if tomorrow will be the last day she wakes up in ShadowClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Raven Pelt *Pebble Heart *Bubbling Stream *Juniper Branch *Dusk Nose *Mud Paws }} Mentioned *Sun Shadow *Moon Shadow *Gray Wing *Cloud Spots }} Notes and references Category:Shadowstar's Life Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas